Ruby x Weiss: The tragedy
by Nicole Miku
Summary: Wiess and Ruby get together and end it suddenly. Why? Read and find out (Two chapters daily... hopefully. PM me if you have any questions)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ruby was sitting in her room when she felt lips against hers. Weiss was kissing her again.

"I can't imagine life without you... Please don't leave me Ruby! PLEASE! I love you!" Weiss said crying.

"But I must. This isn't working out Weiss. I'm sorry." Ruby responded also crying.

"You two are the best couple. Even better than me and Blake." said Yang

"I agree with Yang. You know if I agree with her I must really mean it." Said Blake

"Don't try to convince me. The two of us have been drifting apart. There's nothing left for us" Ruby said

"If we're not going to be together, can I at least get 1 more kiss from you" Weiss said

"Sure Weiss" Ruby said. They kissed and Ruby left the room

How did it come to this. Well it's the time for the true story


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Weiss was sitting on her bed studying with Ruby when the young leader put an arm around Weiss.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Weiss asked.

Ruby usually took her arm back but this time she didn't.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked.

All of a sudden, surprising the Ice Queen, Ruby kissed her. Weiss didn't pull away for a few moments. Completely taken by surprise about Ruby kissing her.

Ruby broke it off, blushed, and said "I'm sorry Weiss." and she tried to dash out the door, but Weiss grabbed her hand.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" The older one said.

"Since we got teamed up together in the forest." Ruby said rather quickly.

"Ruby, are you in love with me?" Weiss asked. Ruby didn't answer for a while.

"Yes... Yes I'm in love with you. I WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND." Ruby screamed.

Weiss was surprised Ruby confessed to her like that but it made her blush. She got off the bed and walked in front of her young leader. Ruby's head was hanging down.

"Look up at me." Weiss told Ruby. Ruby obeyed.

"Why? I know you don't... mmph" Weiss kissed Ruby of course cutting her off. Ruby who couldn't believe what just happened bolted out of the room after their lips broke apart.

Yang who was in the hallway, walking, stretched and accidentally knocked down her sister. Ruby went down hard. "I'm sorry Ruby." Yang said.

"It's alright Yang." Ruby said. and she was blushing

"What's up girl?" Yang asked.

"I confessed to the one person I fell in love with." Said Ruby still blushing

"Who would that be Rubes?" Yang asked in shock that her sister just said that.

"Weiss." Ruby said quietly.

"Who?" Yang asked.

"WEISS!" Ruby yelled.

"Okay, so why are you running?" Yang asked confused.

"She kissed me. I don't know if she love me as much as I love her or vice versa. So I got scared and ran." Ruby said now crying.

Yang thought for a moment and said, "Let's go find out." Ruby was long gone after that


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was hours before Ruby returned to her room and found everybody sleeping but Weiss who was crying into her pillow. The young leader got into her bed feeling down after what she did to the one she loved but fell asleep. The next morning Ruby woke up to find Weiss staring at her

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed, as she punched the older one off the bed to the floor.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" Weiss groaned as she hit the floor.

Ruby now realizing who it was said "OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry, Weiss. You're not hurt, are you?"

Ruby got off her bed and lended a hand to help her up Weiss took it and pulled Ruby in for another kiss. They stayed like that for a long while till Blake their final teammate woke up.

"Well look who's finally getting along." The cat fanus said as she got off her bed.

Ruby and Weiss looked at Blake and then at each other. Then Ruby asked "So... does that mean you'll be... my..."

"YES! I will be your girlfriend, Ruby." Weiss said. She gave a quick kiss to Ruby. Ruby got off her so Weiss could get dressed

"Can we go out tonight?" Ruby asked blushing so hard it would be difficult to tell which was more red, her cape or her face.

"Yes we can go on our first date tonight. Meet me in front of the dorms tonight at 7. Don't be late." Weiss said smiling

"OK" Said Ruby.

"I love you Ruby" Said Weiss

I love you too Wiess" Said Ruby. They kissed and Ruby and Weiss couldn't be happier


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was 7 and Ruby just walked out to see Weiss in a white dress. Ruby was in a red dress. There was nothing special about them just the colors were different. Ruby had planned the whole thing but was nervous. This was her first date ever.

"So... should we get going?" Ruby asked, "I kinda planned the evening.

Weiss suprised by that said, "Okay Ruby lead the way."

They got to a restaurant that was very fancy even for Weiss. "Ruby are sure about this place? I'd be happy with anything." Weiss asked nervously.

"Yeah. I made reservations here already. I want this night to be special. Just me and you." Ruby said as she grabbed Weiss's hand. She then planted a kiss on her cheek.

She walked up to the person standing behind a wooden podium. "Rose. Party of two." Ruby said

"Of course Ms. Rose. We've been expecting you" the person said. They sat down at the booth that Ruby picked out. They both got water to drink. Ruby picked up her glass but her hand was shaking so badly that she spilled the water and the water landed on Weiss's dress.

"Oh my god! Weiss i'm so sorry. Here let me help clean you up" Ruby said. She grabbed napkins but Weiss stopped her.

"It's fine Ruby. It's just water. I'll go to the bathroom and get cleaned up." Weiss said. She kissed Ruby and went to the bathroom. After 30 minutes they had their dinner. Weiss paid of course even though Ruby offered.

"I'll pay Weiss" Ruby said

"It's fine Ruby. You brought me out. The least I can do is pay for dinner." Weiss said

"Okay then." Ruby said

"So what's next?" Weiss asked actually curious.

"Movies?" Ruby asked

"That sounds like fun. Did you pick out the movie already?" Weiss asked

"I was hoping we could pick one out together." Ruby said.

"That's fine by me." Weiss said.

When they got to the movies they both decided on a romantic comedy. Halfway through Ruby put her head on Weiss's shoulder. The heiress who would usually tossed the young leader off her shoulder, put her head with Ruby's.

After the movie Weiss asked "So what's next?"

"Well... it's late... so I thought." Ruby was acting really nervous. Even more nervous than at dinner.

"What Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Wanna stay at a hotel for the night?" Ruby asked

"With you? I would love to." Weiss said

They got to the hotel. Ruby of course made the reservation. When they got their room key and went into the room Ruby asked "Did you fun on our date Weiss?"

"Even though it was a simple dinner and a movie, I loved it because..." She kissed Ruby. "...It was with the person I love."

"Weiss." was all Ruby could muster before she started crying.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Weiss asked

"I thought i screwed things up but you saying that..." Ruby tackled Weiss onto the bed. "I love you Weiss. I will always love you." She kissed Weiss until they both needed air.

"I love you too Ruby." Weiss said after their lips broke apart. Then Ruby rested her head on Weiss's chest and fell asleep. Weiss petted Ruby's head until Weiss herself fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Weiss woke up with Ruby sucking at her neck. Even though she would love to spend all day in bed with Ruby, Weiss realized that they had to go back to Beacon.

"Hey Ruby. I have a question for you." Weiss said

" Yes, my Ice Queen?" Ruby asked.

Weiss blushed, "Please don't call me that again. If I ran away from Beacon would you come with me?"

"Of course but only if my sister and Blake could come along." Ruby said.

"I'd rather have it just be me and you. Ruby there's something I have to do. I'm going away for a few days. Can you survive without me?" Weiss asked knowing full well that she would not be.

"But we just started dating." Ruby said, her eyes watering.

"Fine I'll bring you along." Said Weiss.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Ruby screamed

"Quiet down, Ruby." Weiss said

"I can't wait to go on vacation with my girlfriend." Ruby said and kissed Weiss till they needed air.

"This won't be a vacation, Ruby." Weiss said.

"Anywhere's a vacation if I'm with you and we're not at Beacon" Ruby said kissing Weiss.

"You're so childish it's adorable" Weiss said.

"I know." Ruby said.

"I love you, Ruby" said Weiss.

"I love you too, my Ice Queen" said Ruby.

"Anyway we gotta go back to my home because I have to be apart of some meeting at the Schnee Dust Company for a few days." Weiss said like she didn't want to go. She really didn't want to go. "That's why I was crying two nights ago."

"Oh" was all Ruby was could muster.

"Ruby, I wanna stay with you forever, please never leave me." Weiss said crying

"I won't EVER leave you alone." Ruby said. Then she pulled Weiss into kiss her.

"Wait here." Weiss said. She left the room for 15 minutes, came back. and put dog ears on Ruby's head. "You are now more adorable. I would do 'that' with you right now if you wanted?"

Ruby took the dog ears off. "Weiss?" Ruby said looking down

"Yes, Ruby?" Asked the older one.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Ruby asked

"Maybe a little." Weiss confessed

"Weiss, let's take our relationship one step at a time. Ok. I love you but I feel if we move too fast, we won't last." Ruby said shocking Weiss.

"I'm sorry." Weiss said. "You just looked really adorable."

Ruby kissed Weiss. "I do like the gift though. Thank You Weiss."

Weiss checked her scroll. "The car should be out there. Ready to go?"

"Always." Ruby said


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When the two got to Weiss's house her dad greeted his daughter with a big hug. "I'm so happy you're back." Her father said.

"I'm happy to be back:" said Weiss as she got out of the car. "I want you to meet my girlfriend and my team leader, Ruby Rose."

Weiss's father examined Ruby and said "I don't approve." Wiess was in shock and Ruby was confused.

"What does mean by that, dear?" Ruby asked.

"He doesn't think I should have a realtionship with you." Weiss said as she hung her head down

"Excuse me, sir... Ruby started. Weiss's father looked at her. "I love her more than life. I won't abandon her, and i definitely won't break her heart because you don't approve of me." Ruby began to feel angry.

Weiss's father smiled. Weiss was in shock. "Well I think your commitment is admirable..." Ruby started to smile "... I still do not approve of my daughter dating you, Ruby. I'm sorry but at 18 she will be married to whoever I choose to be her groom."

Now it was Weiss's turn to get angry. "I DON'T WANT TO BE FORCED TO MARRY ANYONE! That's why I applied to Beacon. To find my own love. And I chose Ruby, whether you like it or not. I love her and she loves me. If I want to marry anyone, I want to be the girl I love, Ruby and no one else."

"Weiss" Ruby said in shock.

"Hmph" her father said. "Weiss while that speech may get you far at Beacon this is a totally different matter here."

"Look if I wanna marry Ruby, than i'm going too. Did you call me over so we could just discuss this. My arranged marriage. I don't want to do it." Weiss said.

"Fine, I'll let you continue to date Ruby and marry her if you so choose, on one condition. If your realtionship breaks, you'll be forced to marry someone whether you want to or not." Weiss's father said. "The real reason was for a few meetings at the company anyway. Ruby, go in, make yourself at home."

"Thanks" Ruby said and Weiss followed her to show her where Ruby would be staying. Of course, that would be Weiss's room.

When they got up to her room. Ruby flopped asked, "I thought you went to Beacon to become a huntress, didn't you?"

Weiss nodded then said "Yeah. But my father wants me to take over the company after he finds someone to marry me of course."

She then proceded to make out with Ruby. After a few minutes she stopped. "Ruby please don't ever leave me. Nothing else matters to me anymore." Weiss said

"Of course Weiss. I won't ever leave you. Nothing is going to rip us apart." Ruby said, "I want to stay with you. I love you Weiss"

Weiss started bawling her eyes out. "I love you too Ruby"

Ruby placed Weiss's head on her lap. "There, there, Ruby is here." They then cuddled and slept the rest of the day away.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Weiss even though she's angry with her father went to the meetings. Of course her father made her today.

"Dad, I wanna spend the day with Ruby. You said the meeting was tomorrow anyway." Weiss whined at her father.

"The meeting was moved to today. The decision was last night. I know you want to stay with your... 'friend', but you said you would come to these meetings with me. So you will" Her father said.

"Alright, I'll go. But dad, Ruby is my girlfriend, not just my friend. I love her and I'll do whatever I can to protect her." Weiss said.

"Whatever." her father said. The he looked at Ruby more closely than last time and for the first time since they arrived he smiled.

The meetings dragged on forever. Weiss arrived at eight in the morning and didn't get out till almost ten at night. Most days she didn't see Ruby get up or see her go to bed. After about a week and all the meetings were done, Weiss walked into her room expecting to find Ruby asleep. Except Ruby was awake, which surprised the Ice Queen. Weiss wrapped her arms around her young leader.

"I'm so happy I get to see you awake before we have to go back to Beacon." Weiss said and bit Ruby 's earlobe, which mad Ruby blush very hard.

"I...I'm happy too Weiss. But please don't do that again. It makes me feel weird." Ruby said. She kissed Weiss and pushed her onto the bed and started to take off her clothes. Weiss who was suprised by the young leader's new bravery just went along with it.

After they were done with their activity, "I'm so happy (huff) that my first (huff) time was with you (huff) Weiss." Ruby said

"Me too Ruby" Weiss said. They both instantly fell asleep after that.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ruby and Weiss got back to Beacon. However when they opened the door, they were shocked at what they saw. Blake and Yang, completely naked making out on Yang's bed. Luckily however Jaune saved them.

"Ruby, whenever you get the chance go see Ozpin. He wishes to see alone." Jaune said

"Okay, do you know why he wants to see MY girlfriend alone?" Weiss asked now clinging to Ruby's arm.

"No, I'm sorry but i don't. Pyrha was called a week ago for the same thing and hasn't come back. Nora and Ren went to look for her but they haven't come back either. That's all I know" Jaune said. He was really worried about his teammates.

"I'll be back Weiss" Ruby said. She kissed the Ice Queen then went to Ozpin's. She went into Ozpin's room and of course he welcomed her in.

"Ruby, I'm going to get to the point. I need you to help Nora, Ren, and Pyhra. They were supposed to go to a village to clear out some Grimm. I need you to find them and bring them back. I need you to go alone and destroy any emotional boundary that will restrict you from doing that. Yes... that means breaking up with Weiss." Ozpin said. Ruby went from confusion to sheer terror. Breaking up with Weiss, how could she? It was asking the near impossible

"Can i think about it?" Ruby said

"24 hours." Ozpin said

She left the room shaking. She ran into team CFVY at the courtyard.

"Hey, Ruby." Velvet said.

"Oh, hey Velvet." Said Ruby. She was still shaking

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Coco

"I... have to break up with Weiss." At that point Ruby broke down.

"Do you want us to do it for you?" Fox asked.

No, I'll do it." Ruby said.

She walked to her room thinking why Ozpin couldn't bring anyone with her. She came to the conclusion that the mission was dire to which too many people could atract attention. A thing this mission did not need. She walked into her room and went to her bed and didn't do anything for the rest of the day. And no matter how much she tried Weiss couldn't bring Ruby back to reality.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ruby woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She guessed it was from all that thinking she did. Everyone else was asleep and by the amount of light coming in through the window Ruby guessed it was very early morning. She woke Weiss up and they both went outside the room.

"Weiss. I love you with all my heart. But we don't click anymore. I'm sorry. I have to break up with you." Ruby said.

"What, please Ruby don't leave me. I still love you. Please don't break up with me." Weiss was crying at this point and kissing Ruby over and over trying to bring back the spark that never left.

"I'm going on a mission for a few days. You're in charge." Ruby said trying to not show the tears she was letting out

By mid morning everybody heard of the break up and by noon Ruby was in the room packing up

A little while later Ruby was sitting in her room when she felt lips against hers. Wiess was kissing her again.

"I can't imagine life without you... Please don't leave me Ruby! PLEASE! I love you!" Wiess said crying.

"But I must. This isn't working out Wiess. I'm sorry." Ruby responded also crying.

"You two are the best couple. Even better than me and Blake." said Yang

"I agree with Yang. You know if I agree with her I must really mean it." Said Blake

"Don't try to convince me. The two of us have been drifting apart. There's nothing left for us." Ruby said

"If we're not going to be together, can I at least get 1 more kiss from you." Wiess said

"Sure Wiess." Ruby said. They kissed and Ruby left the room. She got to an airship and Ozpin was waiting for her.

"Are you ready Ms. Rose?" he asked. Ruby nodded and when she looked at him, he could see the anger in her eyes and the sadness that soon followed the anger.

"I don't like what you made me do Ozpin." She said.

"I want your full attention for this mission." Ozpin said.

"I know but, you made me break the heart of the one person who cared about me other than my family." Ruby said

"I'm sorry for that." Ozpin said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Ruby said.


	10. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter**

Ruby got dropped off in the middle of a village that looked like it was burnt to the ground. She knew the faster she got out of here the faster she could confess to Weiss about the reason she broke up with her. She found a couple Ursa's, nothing really too threatening. So she killed them with ease.

"PYRHA, REN, NORA. ANYONE... HEYYYYYYYYYY!" Ruby screamed. Nothing except for the slight roar of the wind was her answer. Then three King Taijitu came up to her.

"Okay this could be a challenge" she said to herself.

"RUBY. DUCK" came a voice from behind her and when she turned around it was Nora. Ruby ducked, Nora jumped and bashed her hammer on one of the snake Grimm and it went down. "And that's how I bring down the hammer." Nora said

"Nora, even though it's great to see you, where is Ren? Have you found Pyrha?" Ruby asked.

"Can't that wait Ruby?" Nora asked.

"Oops yeah. Sorry Nora." Ruby said

"NORA! What did I tell you about staying near me?" Ruby heard someone else from behind her ask.

"Oops sorry Ren." Nora said as Ren stabbed one in the head killing it and Nora bashing the other in the head killing the last.

"So have you guys seen Pyrha?" Ruby asked. They both shook their heads no. "Oh, okay." Ruby said hanging her head down.

"Did you have to break up with Weiss?" Ren asked. Ruby started to cry as she shook her head yes.

"Did Ozpin make you do it?" Nora asked. Ruby than got angry as she shook her head yes.

"Well Ozpin did say the less people the faster it would be." Ren said.

"So where have you two looked?" Ruby asked.

"Around and around the village." Nora said

"Do you gyus know the mission Ozpin put her on?" Ruby asked

"No. But we're guessing that mission started in this mission." Ren said

"Is there anything to go based off?" Ruby asked

"Found tracks." Nora said from right outside the villiage.

"How come we haven't seen these yet?" Ren asked

Don't know" Said Nora as she started to follow the tracks. They walked for a long time before Ruby let out a scream that frightened Ren and Nora

"I MISS YOU WEISS." Ruby screamed.

"What was that for?" Ren asked.

"Just had to let it out." Ruby said. They walked for a little while longer before they saw Pyrha. It looked like it was her against a pack of Beowulfs. Although something was wrong with these ones. The parts that were supposed to be white were now blue. And everytime she killed one two more would take it's place.

"There's no end to these things. HEY IS ANYONE THERE I COULD REALL USE HELP?" Pyrha looked to the heavens and asked.

"Nora, use your hammer to go help Pyrha at the front. Me and Ren will take the back." Ruby said.

"Okay" Nora said.

After Nora made it to where Pyrha was, Ruby asked Ren "Ready Ren?"

Ren smiled and said "If you are Ruby." After an hour of slaying Beowulf after Beowulf they were no closer to beating them and everyone was exhausted.

Ozpin called Ruby and she answered her scroll "So how are you doing? Found any of the three?" Ozpin asked

Ruby answered, " Yeah found all three only problem is the Beowulf mission you sent Pyrha on."

"Yes. What about it?" the headmaster asked.

"Everytime we slay one it's like two more appear." Ruby said

"GET EVERYONE OUT OF THERE!" Ozpin screamed into the scroll, "I'M SERIOUS GET THEM OUT OF THERE! NO TIME TO EXPLAIN JUST DO IT!.

"CALL NORA THEN AND TELL HER TO GET PYRHA AND HERSELF AWAY THEN! COME ON, REN!" screamed Ruby. They made tracks and a few moments later they saw a hammer fly over them and land a few feet in front of them. Then the four of them boarded an airship when they reached a village.

"I stayed in the village for a couple of days before I made my way to the place where the nest was. It was way farther back then where I was when you guys arrived to save my butt. Thanks though for all you did. I really do appreciate it." Pyrha said and that was all that was said on the airship back to Beacon. And Ruby had a lot of explaining to do when they got back.

When they landed Ruby said "Well I gotta go see if I can get back together with Weiss. Later"

End of the First Part


End file.
